


the first date

by planetundersiege



Series: Lumity Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Lumity, Lumity Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lumity Week 2020: Day 4: First dateIt had been Amity who had picked the location.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	the first date

It had been Amity who had picked the location, since Luz was still fairly new to the boiling isles, and didn’t know all of the places, unlike Amity who had lived there her entire life. But, to choose the place had made her more nervous than she wanted to admit, after all, this was not only her first date with Luz, but her first date in her entire life, and she wanted it to be perfect.

So, she had chosen a quirky little restaurant in the outskirts of town that she had gone to with her family her entire life, it was small and had a homey feeling to it with kind staff, and it was never being too crowded, and it served the best dishes of any restaurant she had ever been too. So, of course she wanted to take Luz there for their first date. So, they chose that place. She wanted her to see the wonders of the cuisine her home realm had to offer.

And now, Amity was standing in the town market, waiting to meet up with Luz, more nervous than she wanted to admit. She had put on her best clothing, a black top, and a pair or stripes tights in a black and pink color, hoping Luz would think she looked pretty.

And she when she was afraid she wouldn’t show up, she saw the human wave at her in the distance, she she immediately walked up to her. For the first few seconds, they just stood there, awkwardly staring at each other, not knowing what to say.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“You, look very pretty Amity.”

She felt her cheeks redden, Luz words almost being too much. Why was she being so cute?

“Thanks, you too. You look amazing. Shall we go? The restaurant is this way.”


End file.
